


Abstain

by deathwailart



Series: Fiachra Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, F/M, I lead an eamon guerrin hate life, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Fiachra Surana should be celebrating.  But somewhere the woman he loves and his unborn child are out there and he's made a vow not to find her and that tends to put something of a damper on things.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: abstain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstain

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?"  
  
Fiachra turns – awkwardly, he's still so stiff from after the battle when a shriek managed to strike deep enough that his armour buckled beneath him, the healing spells and poultices not quite enough for the moment and Wynne seems very certain he'll scar – and glances over to Loghain as the older man approaches. The presentation has been done, Anora their queen again, Fiachra the Hero of Ferelden, his mother and father both invited along and he'd managed to hold back the tears somehow. Because he thinks right now that if he started, he might never stop. He's still so tired and not entirely convinced that this is all real anyway, that he actually did it, that the Archdemon is dead and the army he somehow gathered managed to win the day. That this ritual Morrigan spoke of and their one last night together worked.  
  
That she is carrying their child off into the unknown.  
  
"Did you celebrate? After your victories?" He asks at last, accepting the tankard Loghain offers. He's used to this, not the fancy wines they had at the big fancy dinner where he had to give a speech and where everyone was suddenly trying to be his best friend. Pretending that not so long ago they were ordering him around like a dog. Well, everyone except Eamon but Fiachra doesn't really give two shits about him. Anora wanted the throne and knows what she's doing with it and maybe Fiachra doesn't want to let her forget it.  
  
"Of course we did," Loghain replies, a ghost of a smile on his face that probably looks a lot like Fiachra's own. "Still, it wasn't like this."  
  
"That was for Ferelden, this...this is more. And the same. A lot more than Orlesians anyway."  
  
"True." Loghain takes a drink, pauses and shrugs, looking much smaller out of his armour even though he's still one of the bigger men Fiachra's ever seen. "No trace of her."  
  
"I know," Fiachra admits and he takes a hefty swig of the ale so he can pretend it's why his throat constricts, why his stomach lurches. "She doesn't want to be found but I..."  
  
"She was..." Loghain trails off because obviously he doesn't know what to make of Morrigan even if he admitted to meeting a Witch of the Wilds so long ago when he was as young and raw as Fiachra was upon leaving the tower but Fiachra understands.  
  
How do you describe someone like Morrigan? He's never loved someone like that in all his life, never fallen quite so hard, unsure and awkward, making jokes and trying to get close without overstepping some invisible boundary. Her laugh and her wit and stolen hours racing through the woods at the camp and knowing she was there in the thick of battle.  
  
"She saved us. All of us."  
  
Fiachra must sound very small because Loghain claps a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.  
  
_Somewhere she's out there, her and our child and I will never see them again_ , he wants to admit but she's the only one he could admit such a thing to. It's a Warden thing and yet not. And he respects her and her wishes too much to betray her so he smiles, nods and raises his tankard to Loghain's.  
  
"To those we've lost, however we happened to lose them."  
  
"I'll drink to that."


End file.
